1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure for a spa. More specifically, the present invention relates to a support structure for a spa which includes a plastic base member and plastic side and end members to support a spa shell without the need for a wooden frame or any other type of sub-frame.
2. Prior Art
The construction of spas is well known in the art. Typically, a spa is created by forming a wooden sub-frame made out of wooden two by fours (or possibly a metal support frame or truss members) with an exterior wooden wanes coating or the like attached as an outer surface. Alternatively, a sub-frame made with two by fours or the like can be created which is coated on the outside with a form of plastic single wall panels. The wooden support frame typically then receives a formed acrylic or other type of plastic spa shell as is well known in the art.